An Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) is an organic thin film electroluminescent member, which has attracted great attention owing to its advantages of simple preparation process, low cost, low power consumption, high brightness, wide viewing angle, high contrast and flexible display.
In the actual process, an encapsulation layer is arranged in an OLED electronic display product to prevent internal components from being damaged due to the influence of water vapor, oxygen and the like penetrating into the interior, but the current encapsulation layer has a limited bonding strength and is easy to fall off, thus affecting the encapsulation effect of the encapsulation layer and reducing the yield of the OLED electronic display product.